vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Daughter of White
Ésta canción pertenece a la saga Aku no Monogatari y The Evillious Chronicles. "La hija de Blanco", la cuarta canción de la serie, lanzada el 6 de enero de 2010. A diferencia de las anteriores canciones cantadas por Rin y Len, esta es cantada por Yowane Haku, precisando los acontecimientos de la serie desde el punto de vista de un nuevo personaje, que nunca se había mencionado en las canciones anteriores. Es la canción más larga de la serie, y también detalla algunos hechos posteriores al "mensaje de arrepentimiento". __NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kanji 「生きていてごめんなさい」 いつのまにか口癖 弱音ばかり吐いていた つまらぬだけの人生 村の人たちは皆　きれいな緑の髪 仲間外れの私　人と違う白い髪 森の奥で密かに　そびえ立つ千年樹 私はここで一人　神に願いをかけた 孤独に生き続けること　それはとても寂しい だれでもいい私の　友達になって欲しい 彼女と出会ったのは　千年樹 のすぐそば 倒れていた彼女を　助けたのが始まり いつのまにか二人は　とても仲良くなった だけど私と彼女　何もかもが違った 村の中の誰より　きれいな緑の髪 その優しい声と笑顔　誰からも愛された どうしてこんな私にも　優しくしてくれるの？ 自分より劣る女を　憐れんでるつもりなの？ 卑屈な私を抱きしめて 彼女はささやいた 「あなたは誰より素敵な人よ」 涙がこぼれた たとえ世界の全ての人が 私を蔑み笑っても 必要としてくれる人がいる それだけで幸せだった 二人で村を飛び出して　街で暮らし始めた 不慣れな生活でも　一緒なら大丈夫 裕福な商人の　婦人の使用人 生きるために選んだ　私たちの仕事 ある日屋敷で見かけた　青い髪の優男 あいつと彼女の出会いが　全てを狂わせた 海の向こうの国の王　彼は彼女を深く愛し 隣の国の王女の　求婚を拒んだ 国は戦火に包まれた 王女が下した命令 「緑の髪の女は全て 殺してしまいなさい」 みんなみんないなくなってしまった 白い髪の私以外 彼女の代わりに私が死ねばよかったのに どうして　どうして 「生きていてごめんなさい」　いつのまにか口癖 弱音ばかりを吐いていた　つまらぬだけの人生 港町の教会　新たに暮らし始めた 革命で王女が死んだと　風の噂\\\で聞いた 彼女と出会ったのは　教会のすぐそば 倒れていた彼女を　助けたのが始まり いつのまにか二人は　とても仲良くなった だけど私と彼女　何もかもが違った 誰もいない夜の懺悔室 偶然聞いてしまった彼女の告白 ああ　なんということでしょう 彼女は正に -悪ノ娘- 街はずれの小さな港 一人たたずむあの娘 背後から近づく私 懐からナイフ 取り出して王女の背中に向けて 振り上げた あなたに謝らければいけないことがあるの 私結局あなたの仇はとれなかった あの娘は昔の私　とてもとても孤独な人 ひとりで生き続けること　それはとても寂しい なにもできなかったあの娘 少し料理がうまくなった 今日のおやつのブリオッシュ とってもうまく焼けてる あの時あの海辺で 一瞬見えた幻覚 あの少年はいったい 誰だったのかしら？ Letra en Romaji ( iki teitegomennasai ) itsunomanika kuchiguse yowane bakari hai teita tsumaranudakeno jinsei mura no nin tachiha mina kireina midori no kami nakamahazure no watashi nin to chigau shiroi kami mori no oku de hisoka ni sobie tatsu sennen ki watashi hakokode hitori kami ni negai wokaketa kodoku ni ikitsuduke rukoto sorehatotemo sabishii daredemoii watashi no tomodachi ninatte hoshii kanojo to deatta noha sennen ki nosugusoba taore teita kanojo wo tasuke tanoga hajimari itsunomanika futari ha totemo nakayoku natta dakedo watashi to kanojo nanimo kamoga chigatta mura no nakano dare yori kireina midori no kami sono yasashii koe to egao dareka ramo aisa reta doushitekonna watashi nimo yasashi kushitekureruno ? jibun yori otoru onna wo aware nderutsumorinano ? hikutsu na watashi wo daki shimete kanojo hasasayaita ( anataha dare yori suteki na nin yo ) namida gakoboreta tatoe sekai no subete no nin ga watashi wo sagesumi waratte mo hitsuyou toshitekureru nin gairu soredakede shiawase datta futari de mura wo tobidashi te machi de kurashi hajime ta funare na seikatsu demo isshona ra daijoubu yuufuku na shounin no fujin no shiyounin iki rutameni eran da watashitachi no shigoto aru nichi yashiki de mikake ta aoi kami no yuu otoko aitsuto kanojo no deai ga subete wo kuruwa seta umi no mukou no kuni no ou kareha kanojo wo fukaku itoshi tonari no kuni no oujo no kyuukon wo kyo nda kuni ha senka ni tsutsuma reta oujo ga kudashi ta meirei ( midori no kami no onna ha subete koroshi teshimainasai ) minna minna inakunatte shimatta shiroi kami no watashiigai kanojo no kawari ni watashi ga shine bayokattanoni doushite doushite ( iki teitegomennasai ) itsunomanika kuchiguse yowane bakari hai teita tsumaranudakeno jinsei minatomachi no kyoukai aratani kurashi hajime ta kakumei de oujo ga shin dato kaze no uwasa de kii ta kanojo to deatta noha kyoukai nosugusoba taore teita kanojo wo tasuke tanoga hajimari itsunomanika futari ha totemo nakayoku natta dakedo watashi to kanojo nanimo kamoga chigatta daremo inai yoru no zange shitsu guuzen kii teshimatta kanojo no kokuhaku aa nanto iu koto deshou kanojo ha masani - aku no musume - machi hazureno chiisa na minato hitori tatazumuano musume haigo kara chikadu ku watashi natsuka ra naifu toridashi te oujo no senaka ni muke te furi ageta anata ni ayamara nakereba ikenaikoto gaaruno watashi kekkyoku anata no ada hatorenakatta ano ko ha mukashi no watashi totemo totemo kodoku na nin hito hitoride ikitsuduke rukoto sore ha totemo sabishii nanimo dekinakatta ano ko sukoshi ryouri gaumakunatta kyou nooyatsuno buriosshu tottemoumaku yake teru ano toki ano umibe de isshun mie ta genkaku ano shounen haittai dare dattanokashira ? Letra en Español Perdoname por estar viva Tengo el habito de decirlo Siempre ando quejandome en voz baja Una existencia sin sentido Todos en mi pueblo tienen un cabello De color hermosamente verde Soy marginada por mi cabello Blanco que nadie mas tiene En lo profundo del bosque Se encuentra un viejo arbol Siempre voy camino ahi sola Y siempre yo le rezo a dios Viviendo sola aca estoy Es muy triste tambien lo se Solo quiero a alguien por favor Para que sea mi amigo. La conoci en el viejo arbol Comenzo cuando la salve mientras Se encontraba inconciente Dormitando estaba en el piso Y entre unos pocos años Nos volvimos muy cercanas Pero esa chica y yo Somos muy diferentes en verdad Ella tiene el cabello verde Mas hermoso en todo el reino Ella era amada por todos Con su voz y su bella sonrisa Porque eres tan amable conmigo ? Y porque eres mi amiga ? Solo tienes lastima de mi Porque soy inferior a ti Gentilmente tu me abrasaste y me dijiste Yo lloraba lloraba en tus brazos Eres la persona mas buena que conoci Yo llore llore en sus brazos Incluso si toda la gente y todo el mundo Se rie y me desprecia a mi Tengo una persona que me necesita en verdad Eso es todo lo que me hace tan feliz Las dos huimos a un pueblo Y comenzamos a vivir en la ciudad Aunque todo parece desconocido Estamos bien porque estamos juntas Nos convertiremos en sirvientas En un local comercial Es un trabajo que elegimos Para vivir juntas las dos Un dia un hombre de pelo azul Vino hacia la mansion Su encuentro en el pueblo Cambio toda nuestra historia Desde el otro lado del mar El se enamoro de la verde Y rechazo el casamiento De la princesa amarilla La tierra fue envuelta en una guerra La reina amarilla dio la orden Asesina a la mujer de cabello verde Y mata ya a todos sus hombres Todos todos se han ido Desde ese mal dia Excepto yo con mi cabello blanco Desearía haber muerto para verte con vida Porque tu Porque por que yo ? Perdoname por estar viva Tengo el habito de decirlo Siempre ando quejandome en voz baja Una existencia sin sentido Comence a vivir en una capilla Cerca de un pequeño puerto Oi un rumor de la princesa Que murio en la revolucion La conoci en una iglesia Y muy hermoso lugar Se encontraba inconciente Dormitando estaba en el piso Y entre unos pocos años Nos volvimos muy cercanas Pero esa chica y yo Somos muy diferentes en verdad En la hermosa capilla ya de noche Escuche su triste y humillante confesion Ah… Como puede ser yo no lo creo Ella es en realidad La hija del mal En el puerto de aquella ciudad Se encontraba una chica sola Yo me acerque lentamente atras de ella Saco un cuchillo desde mi bolsillo Yo la dirijo hacia su espalda Y yo lo agito Ahora tengo que disculparme contigo En verdad es muy necesario No puedo tomar tu desgracia Y tu malvada venganza Esa chica antes yo era Es muy triste tambien lo se Viviendo sola estoy aca Es muy triste en verdad Esa chica que no podia hacer nada Mejoro un poco en su cocina Y el brioche que hizo para el almuerzo Estaba en verdad bien cocinado En ese momento en aquel puerto Vio una ilusion muy extraña Se pregunta en verdad quien era Aquel chico en aquel puerto ? Letra en Ingles I'm sorry for being alive" Before I knew it, it was my favorite phrase I've only been weakly complaining throughout my meaningless life Everybody in the village had pretty green hair, But I'm different than the others with my white hair. Deep in the forest stands a secret old tree. I go here alone to wish to God. Living by yourself all the time is very sad. I just want somebody, anybody, to be my friend. There, under that old tree, is where I met her. Helping her up after she fell is where it started. Before I knew it, the two of us became very close, But her and I are very different. She had the prettiest green hair in the village. That kind voice and smiling face of hers are loved by everybody. Why are you being so nice to me? Do you pity me because I'm so inferior to you? Shamelessly she hugged me, And she whispered "You're the nicest person I've ever met." And with that, I began to cry. Even if all the people in the world Scorn me and laugh at me, If somebody would be there at my side, Then I would be happy. The two of us left the village and began to live in the city. Thought it is unfamiliar, if you're at my side, it's okay. We became employees of a prosperous merchant lady. We chose that job to live. The two of us left the village and began to live in the city. Thought it is unfamiliar, if you're at my side, it's okay. We became employees of a prosperous merchant lady. We chose that job to live. The country was wrapped in war, And the princess gave the order "Find all the women with green hair" "And kill them." Everybody, everybody is gone Except for me with my white hair I should have died in her place. Why, why? "I'm sorry for being alive" Before I knew it, it was my favorite phrase. I've only been weakly complaining throughout my meaningless life. I began to live in an abandoned church near the port. I heard a rumor that the princess died during the revolution. There, in front of that church, is where I met her. Helping her up after she fell is where it started. Before I knew it, the two of us became very close, But her and I are very different. At night, when everybody was in their houses, I overheard her confession. Ah, how can this be? She really was the daughter of evil. In a small harbor straying from the town, Alone that girl stood. I came up behind her. I took my knife out of its sheath. I pointed it at the princess's back And I swung it up. There is something that I have to apologize for. I couldn't exact your revenge for you after all. That girl is the me from long ago, a very, very lonely person. Living by yourself all the time is very sad. That girl who couldn't do anything Got a little bit better at her cooking. The brioche she made for today's snack Was made very well. At that moment, by the seaside, I could see an illusion. Who on earth was that boy, I wonder... Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:Historia del Mal Categoría:Yowane Haku Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:The Evillious Chronicles Categoría:2010